God gave me you
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been happily married for two years. Now they have decided to have kids, so when a ten year old foster kid comes into their hospital with serious injuries they decide to foster-to-adopt the girl once she is well enough to leave the hospital. The only problem is that the little girl doesn't remember anything that has happened in the last six years.
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlynn Emma Cassidy was laying unconscious in a hospital bed with a concussion, a broken arm, a fractured leg, and broken ribs. She had an IV in her arm, a breathing tube in her nose, a feeding tube in her mouth since the doctors were unsure of when she would regain consciousness.

Kaitlynn's been in the hospital for a week and in that time she's had two surgeries. The first surgery was done by Dr. Derek Shepherd to stop and fix the internal bleeding in her brain. The second surgery was done by Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Calliope Torres to put in something between her broken ribs and her internal organs, especially her lungs so that her ribs don't puncture anything vital. Then Kaitlynn was take. To get a cast put on her arm and another one on her leg. She's been unconscious the whole time. She hadn't woken up once in that whole week.

Let's flashback a week ago to the event that landed her in the hospital with the injuries she has.

-One week ago-

Nine almost ten year old Kaitlynn is in her foster house. She is looking for food for dinner since she is hungry.

Her foster father, Brian walks into the kitchen and asks, "What are you doing, unwanted brat?"

"Looking for food. I'm hungry." Kaitlynn stated

Brian slapped Kailtlynn across the face, "I already fed you, you ungrateful child."

Kaitlynn grabbed her cheek with her hand, "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that you're supposed to feed me three times a day. Not once."

"You're so greedy. After all I do for you. I feed you. I buy your clothes. I let you stay in my house, and I don't get so much as a thank you." Brian explained angrily.

"Thank you, sir." Kaitlynn replied even though she didn't mean it.

Brian was so angry that he started beating Kaitlynn. Then he carried Kaitlynn to the living room and slammed her down on the couch. He laid her on her stomach and bent her arm back until it snapped.

All this while Kaitlynn was screaming and crying, "Please sir stop. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't need to eat. I'll live off my fat for a week."

Then Brian kneed her in the leg really hard.

The neighbors heard Kaitlynn's screams and cries so they called the police. Kaitlynn passed out sometime before the police showed up, but even after she passed out Brian kept on beating her.

When the police came they arrested Brian who yelled, "You can't arrest me. I didn't do anything wrong. I gave the brat what she deserved."

One of the doctors that came in the ambulance heard what the little girl's foster father said about what he did, and she felt sick. She wanted to punch him.

Then the doctors put an unconscious Kaitlynn on a stretcher, brought her into the ambulance and took her to the hospital.

-Present day-

Kaitlynn finally started to wake up. She started to freak out because she didn't know where she was or what had happened. She tried to get out of bed but she could barely sit up because of her broken ribs.

Arizona walked in the room because she was checking on her patients when she noticed that Kaitlynn was awake.

"Oh good. You're awake." Arizona said "I was hoping you could answer a few questions."

"Okay but first where's my daddy? Where am I? What happened to me?" Kaitlynn asked scared like a little kid

"You're at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I'm Dr. Robbins. You were in an accident." Arizona replied "Could you tell me who your dad is?"

Kaitlynn shook her head, "No. Why isn't he here though? He wouldn't leave me. Where's my daddy? Did something happen to him?"

"I don't know" Arizona replied "Could you tell me what your name is though?"

Kaitlynn thought for a second, "No. I can't remember. I want my daddy."

Arizona looked shocked, "Okay just relax and stay calm." She paged Derek Shepherd, the head of neuroscience.

A few minutes later Derek walked into Kaitlynn's hospital room. He checked on Kaitlynn's vitals and then said,

"Dr. Robbins, take Kaitlynn for an CT and then do a neurological exam."

Arizona nodded, "Of course, Dr. Shepherd."

Then Arizona took Kaitlynn for a CT. After the results came in, Arizona was reading the scans and realized that Kaitlynn did in fact have a concussion.

Arizona then took Kaitlynn back to her room and started the neurological exam. First she checked Kaitlynn's vision which was fine.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Arizona asked

"Getting ice cream with my daddy." Kaitlynn replied "Where is he? Where's my daddy?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know where your dad is kiddo." Arizona stated sympathetically

Arizona took a breath, "okay I'm going to tel you three words and then ask you to tell me them a little later. The words are letter, book, church."

Kaitlynn nodded and quietly repeated the words to herself.

"Okay. How are you feeling?" Arizona asked

"Good. Just feeling a little bit of pain, but otherwise okay." Kaitlynn replied

"Where does it hurt?" Arizona asked concerned

"It's mostly just my ribs and my head feels like it's throbbing." Kaitlynn explained

Arizona nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry you're in pain, but we're already giving you as much pain meds as we can."

Kaitlynn nodded, "it's okay

"Alright can you tell me the three words I told you to remember?" Arizona asked

Kaitlynn shook her head and looked confused like her memory had been reset, "No. Where am I? Who are you? Where's my daddy? I want my daddy."

Arizona nodded and frowned slightly, "I'm Dr. Robbins. You're at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. You were hurt in an accident."

"Where's my daddy? I want my daddy." Kaitlynn stated scared like a little kid

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I don't know where your dad is." Arizona replied. She now knew for certain that Kaitlynn had a concussion as well as memory loss and being unable to remember new memories.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all sorry for the long wait. I didn't abandon this story. I just had no idea what to write next, but now I'm back.

* * *

\- One week later -

When Kaitlynn woke up from a good night's sleep, there was a folder on the beside table beside her bed. She looked confused but picked it up anyways and opened it. The first thing Kaitlynn found in the folder is a picture of herself from her fifth birthday. Three months before her daddy abandoned her. Kaitlynn smiled softly at the picture as she remembered that her daddy had been the one to take the picture. She missed her daddy and wished he was there with her right now. That's when she started to remember something about her daddy.

\- Flashback: Five years ago: June 20 -

"Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" Five year old Kaitlynn cried as she watched her daddy walk away from her

\- End of flashback -

Kaitlynn had a confused look on her again. Why would her daddy be walking away from her? What happened? Was that the last time she saw him? Kaitlynn got lost in her thoughts about why her daddy would be walking away from her.

A few minutes later, Arizona walked in to check on Kaitlynn.

"Oh I see you found your file." Arizona stated "You're social worker dropped it off early this morning. She said it might help you get your memory back."

Kaitlynn nodded and then spoke softly, "I remembered something about my daddy, but it doesn't make sense and it doesn't tell us who he is."

"Did you see his face? Maybe we could get a sketch artist to draw what you saw." Arizona suggested

"Yeah I saw his face." Kaitlynn replied "And yeah thanks. That sounds like a good idea."

Arizona nodded and smiled, "You're welcome."

Later that day, when the sketch artist came Arizona showed him to the room and was about to leave when she heard Kaitlynn's soft voice.

"Dr. Robbins, can you stay please?" Kaitlynn asked softly

Arizona turned to face Kaitlynn and smiled, "Of course I'll stay, sweetheart." She walked over to Kaitlynn's bed and sat on the chair nearby.

Then Kaitlynn started to describe what she saw to the sketch artist and he drew what was being described to him. When the picture was completed and it looked like Kaitlynn's dad, she gave her nod of approval.

"Okay I'll take this to the police and see if they can identify him." The sketch artist said

"Thank you." Arizona told him

He smiled and gave a small nodded, "It's no problem. I'm simply doing my job."

A little while later after, Arizona left Kaitlynn's room Callie walked in and saw a sad and upset looking Kaitlynn.

"What's wrong, Kaitlynn?" Callie asked

Kaitlynn turned her head to see who it was, "Oh hi Dr. Torres, nothing's wrong. It's just a little frustrating not being able to remember anything." Then she added, "I looked through my whole file and I only remembered one thing. What my dad looked like, but not his name."

"That's okay. When people get concussions or go through extreme trauma like you did it takes them a while to get their memory back." Callie explained "You'll get your memory back, Kaitlynn. You just have to be patient."

Kaitlynn nodded and sighed softly, "Okay Dr. Torres."

When Callie left, Kaitlynn picked up a picture that she had found in her file and just stared at it. She probably around six or seven in the picture and she was with a man and a woman who she looked really happy with. They looked like a family. Kaitlynn wondered who they were and why she wasn't with her daddy. Did her daddy abandon her like her mommy did?

Kaitlynn started to flashback to the same memory she had earlier that day, but this time she remembered more.

\- Flashback: Five years ago: June 20 -

Kaitlynn's POV

I am walking to someone with my daddy. I'm so scared because I don't know where we are going. As we walk into a building, I look up to my daddy's face and see that he is crying. He squats down to my level as I wonder. Why is he crying? He's usually so strong and brave. He's never cried before.

"Daddy, why you crying? What's wrong?" Kaitlynn asked

My daddy hugged me and cried, "I am so sorry, princess. I hope someday I will get the chance to explain this all to you and I hope that you won't hate me."

"Daddy, you're scaring me" Kaitlynn cried

"I love you so much, princess." My daddy told me as he kissed my head then stood up and turned around. As he started leaving I screamed and cried his name 'daddy'.

"Daddy!...Daddy!...DADDY!" Kaitlynn cried

\- End of Flashback -

My dad left me, why, Kaitlynn thought as she laid in her bed. She didn't know how to feel. Should she me sad, confused, or mad? I guess you could say she had mixed emotions, but when her dad is found she's going to ask him why he left her. Why he abandoned her and left her all alone?

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry its kind of short. I had a hard time coming up with what to write.

What would you like to see happen next?

Should Kaitlynn get her full memory back? When should Kaitlynn get her full memory back, and how fast should it come back? When should Callie and Arizona decide to foster-adopt Kaitlynn? Should Sofia be in this story and if so how old should she be?

I'm not planning on having Sofia in this story but if you guys want her in the story I'll be happy to add her.


	3. Chapter 3

That night as Callie and Arizona laid in bed to go to sleep, Callie is laying down resting peacefully but not yet asleep, while Arizona is sitting up in bed thinking about Kaitlynn. She remembers the day when she went in the ambulance to Kaitlynn's foster home. She remembers the words that the little girl's foster dad said and as the words played over and over in Arizona's head, she felt sick to her stomach.

Callie turned to face her wife, "What's wrong, Zona?"

"Huh?" Arizona asked as she snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality. Then she realized what Callie asked and quickly said, "Oh nothing. Just thinking about Kaitlynn."

Callie looked confused, "Just out of curiosity why?"

Arizona sighed softly, "The day I went in the ambulance to Kaitlynn's foster home, when her foster father was being arrested he said something that made me sick to my stomach and it also made me angry."

"Okay." Callie replied with a nod, "What did he say?"

"I was afraid you'd ask that." Arizona mumbled before taking a deep breath, "He said and I quote 'You can't arrest me. I didn't do anything wrong. I gave the brat what she deserved'." Then Arizona started to cry, "I...I don't understand how someone could hurt a little girl so badly that's unconscious and think they did nothing wrong. How could anyone be so cruel to a tiny human."

Callie sat up in bed and hugged Arizona, "Oh honey, I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't."

Arizona sniffled, "We should foster to adopt Kaitlynn."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Callie replied with a smile "Once she can leave the hospital, we'll bring her home."

Meanwhile at the hospital with Kaitlynn, she's crying in her sleep as she recalls another memory.

\- Dream flashback -

Six year old Kaitlynn is in her fourth foster home. She is sitting in the living room talking to herself.

"I miss you, daddy. Please come back for me soon." Kaitlynn cried

Kaitlynn's foster mom, Katherine Nielson laughed at the little girl, "Oh you naïve child, your father isn't coming back for you. He abandoned you. He left you. He doesn't want you anymore. He doesn't love you."

"You're wrong!" Kaitlynn yelled "My daddy loves me. I'm his little princess."

Katherine slapped Kaitlynn across the face and said sternly, "DO NOT YELL AT ME, LITTLE GIRL!" Then she added, "If your father loves you as much as you say then why did he abandon you? Why hasn't he come back for you? Think about that long and hard."

Katherine walks away as Kaitlynn starts to cry. Not just from being slapped, but also from the words that Katherine said. What if they were true? What if her daddy really didn't love her anymore? Kaitlynn already knew that her mommy didn't love her as she abandoned her at birth, and the thought of her daddy not loving her broke Kaitlynn's little heart.

\- End of dream flashback -

Kaitlynn woke up abruptly as she tries to sit up, but then lies back down when she feels the pain in her broken and bruised healing ribs. She pushes the call button to call Dr. Robbins, but is disappointed when Dr. Shepherd comes instead.

"Hi Kaitlyn, what seems to be the problem? How can I help you?" Derek asked

"Oh hi Dr. Shepherd." Kaitlynn said "Where's Dr. Robbins?"

"She went home for the night. She'll be back in the morning, but I can help you." Derek explained

Kaitlynn shook her head, "No it's okay, Dr. Shepherd. It's not urgent. I can wait until the morning when Dr. Robbins gets back."

Derek sighs softly, but nods, "Okay Kaitlynn. If you change your mind let me know."

"I will, Dr. Shepherd." Kaitlynn replied before Derek started to left the room

Kaitlynn sighed and softly stated through, "My daddy doesn't love me anymore. You should stop looking for him."

Derek turned around, "What was that, Kaitlynn?"

"My daddy doesn't love me anymore. He abandoned me when I was only five years old." Kaitlynn said through her tears

Derek feels his heart breaking, "Oh Kaitlynn, I'm sure that's not true."

"Just stop. I already know its true. If he loved me, he would of come back for me. He wouldn't have abandoned me, like my mommy did." Kaitlynn explained as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Derek sighs softly, "I'm sorry, Kaitlynn."

"It's okay, Dr. Shepherd. Some people just don't want to be parents, and that's okay. I'm okay." Kaitlynn told him

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Arizona arrived at work, she first checked on Kaitlynn since Derek told her that the girl has asked for her last night.

"Hi Dr. Robbins" Kaitlynn said with a small smile

Arizona smiled back, "Good morning, Kaitlynn. How'd you sleep?"

"Good I guess." Kaitlynn replied with a shrug "I remembered something else from my past, but it's nothing important. It doesn't help find my dad."

Arizona nodded, "Okay. What about your mom?"

"I don't have any memories of her. I don't even know her name." Kaitlynnn told Arizona "She left my dad and I when I was born."

"Oh I'm sorry." Arizona said

"Don't be." Kaitlynn responded,"Its like I told Dr. Shepherd last night. Some people just don't want to be parents and that's okay. I'm okay."

Arizona just smiled sadly as as didn't know what to say.

"I did remember my full name though." Kaitlynn added "That wasn't in my file because I didn't want to tell social services. I didn't even tell them my birthday, which by the way is March fifth."

Arizona nodded, "Okay so what's your name, sweets?"

"Kaitlynn Emma Cassidy." Kaitlynn told her

Meanwhile Kaitlynn's biological mother, Emma is watching the new when she sees a sketch of a man who looks like her ex-boyfriend, Neal Cassidy. She decides to call the Seattle Police department to find out why they are looking for him.

"Hello? Seattle Police Department. This is Detective Stanton speaking. How can I help you?" Lois Stanton asked

"Yes hi, I'm Emma Swan. I'm calling about the sketch that's on the new." Emma replied "Because I know that man and I'm curious why you're looking for him. Is he in any kind of trouble?"

Lois took a deep breath, "No, he's not in trouble. We're looking for him because his daughter's in the hospital asking for her daddy and he's nowhere to be found." Then he added, "Since you claim to know him, do you mind telling me his name? It would make the search a lot easier."

Emma was so shocked she almost held her breath, but after a moment of silence she spoke, "Neal. Neal Cassidy." Then she asked, "Could you possibly tell me what hospital his daughter is at? I'm about 99.9% sure she's my daughter too, but she doesn't know me. I haven't seen her since the day she was born because her father kidnapped her from me."

"Um...I'm not sure, Miss Swan." Lois replied

"Please?" Emma begged almost in tears "I just want to see my daughter. Her name is Kaitlynn and I haven't seen her in ten years. I haven't seen my baby girl in ten years."

Lois sighed softly, "She's at Seattle Grace Memorial Hospital."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Emma replied gratefully "You have no idea how much this means to me."

After getting off the phone with the officer, Emma quickly looked up and printed out directions on how to get to Seattle Grace Memorial Hospital. Then she threw a few things in a bag before getting in her car and starting the long drive to Seattle to see her daughter. Sometime during the drive Emma's mind flashback to the day Kaitlynn was born.

\- Flashback: Ten years ago: March 5 -

After going through a ten hour labor and having to push for another two, Emma is so happy to finally have her baby girl in her arms.

"Kaitlynn Emma Swan-Cassidy." Emma says as she smiles at her baby girl before kissing the baby's forehead and cheeks

Then Emma smiles at Neal while she is holding baby Kaitlynn, "Look at the little miracle we created. She's so beautiful. I love her so much." She almost in tears because of how happy she is.

"I know." Neal replies with a small smile "Can I hold her now?"

Emma nods and hands their daughter to Neal, "Of course. She's your daughter too."

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry but Kaitlynn is better off without you. You won't be a good mother to her. After all you did give up our son." Neal tells her as he walks out the door with Kaitlynn in his arms.

"Neal! Neal! Come back! Kaitlynn's my baby too. I'm sorry I gave up our son. Neal!" Emma screams. Then she starts to cry as she watches Neal leave with their daughter. She hated him for that, and how dare he say she wouldn't be a good mother.

Then she thought, 'Maybe I won't be a good mother. Maybe Kaitlynn is better off without me. I just hope Neal takes care of her and loves her. I hope he doesn't leave her like he left me."

\- End of flashback -

Meanwhile at the hospital, Kaitlynn sighs as she lays in bed.

"I'm so bored." Kaitlynn mumbles to herself as she clicks through the channels of the TV "And there's nothing good on to watch."

Then Kaitlynn starts to think about her mom and wonder what she's like and if she thinks of her too. She wonders if she looks like her mom and if she regrets abandoning her. She wonders if her mom even loves her and misses her.

Kaitlynn starts to sing, "Sometimes I think about you, wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me, and would even recognize the little girl your baby has grown up to be." Then Kaitlynn skips and sings a later verse, "Did you think I didn't need you here? To hold me hand, to dry my tears? Did you even miss me through the years at all?"

Then Kaitlynn sighs and says to herself, "Mommy? Why'd you leave? Didn't you love me?"

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, when Emma arrives at Seattle Grace Memorial hospital. She walks in and speaks to the receptionist.

"Hello can I help you?" The receptionist asked

Emma nodded, "Yes. I'm Emma Swan. I'm here to see my daughter Kaitlynn Swan -Cassidy. Or maybe just Kaitlynn Cassidy."

"Okay one moment." The receptionist told Emma as she paged Arizona. "Your daughter's doctor should be down in a moment to talk to you."

Emma smiled softly, "Thank you." Then she walked to the waiting area and sat down.

A few minutes later Arizona came down to the waiting room and looked for the woman claiming to be Kaitlynn's mother. It didn't take long because as soon as she saw Emma she knew that was Kaitlynn's mother as the little girl is the spitting image of the older woman.

Arizona walks over to Emma and introduces herself, "Hi I'm Dr. Robbins. The doctor on your daughter's case." Then she commented, "And might I add your daughter looks just like you."

Emma smiled softly, "I'm Emma and thanks." Then she asked, "Can you take me see my daughter now?"

"Of course. Right this way. Follow me." Arizona told Emma

Meanwhile with Kaitlynn, she is watching the TV but when she heard Arizona she looks over and sees her doctor with a woman who looks like an older version of Kaitlynn.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Kaitlynn asked

"I'm your mom, Ksitlynn." Emma said almost in tears "I've missed you so much, baby girl."

Kaitlynn just rolled her eyes,"I hate you. You left me. You didn't want me when I was born, but now you do. You don't get to just walk into my life after ten years of growing up without you. I don't need you."

"Kaitlynn, sweetie, I didn't abandon you. I don't know what your father told you about me, but it's not true. I wanted you. I really did, but your father decided I wouldn't be a good mother." Emma explained "He kidnapped you from me. He robbed you of growing up with a mother."

"Then why didn't you come after me? Why didn't you look for me?" Kaitlynn asked

Emma sighed and took a breath, "Honestly, I was afraid of being a bad mother too. I never had parents. I spent my whole like bouncing from foster home to foster home."

"Welcome to my life for the past five years." Kaitlynn mumbled

"Please just give me a chance, baby? A chance to prove to you that I'm worthy of your love." Emma begged on the verge of tears

Kaitlynn shook her head, "I don't want anything to do with you." Then she looked at Arizona, "Please escort her out of my room. Just get her out of here."

Arizona nodded, "Of course, Kaitlynn." Then she looked at Emma, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

"Okay." Emma replied as tears streamed down her face. Before leaving she looked at Kaitlynn, "I'm so sorry, baby girl. Mommy is so sorry and I want you to know that I've loved you your whole life. A day never past when you weren't on my mind. I always wondered about you and wondered how you were doing."

After Emma left, Kaitlynn looked at Arizona and with a sigh said, "At least I can say I've met my birth mother now. I look like her and I'm not happy. I wish I didn't look like her."

"Kaitlynn, you were harsh to her." Arizona stated "I understand that she wasn't there for you your whole life but she drove all the way from Boston to see you. She wants to be apart of your life."

Kaitlynn sighed softly, "Please leave me, Dr. Robbins. I'd like to be alone."

"Of course, Kaitlynn." Arizona replied with a nod, "Just think about letting your mom be apart of your life."

Then Arizona left Kaitlynn's room to check on another patient.

Kaitlynn sighs sadly, "Daddy, why did you lie to me? Why did you take me from mommy? What did she do that was so bad?" Then she took a deep breath, "I guess the only way to find out if to ask my mother. I'll have to talk to her."

Meanwhile in a hotel room with Emma, she is crying as she thinks about her life and how and why everything went so wrong. She had a son, who probably doesn't know about her and that she never got to hold, she has a daughter who wants nothing to do with her, and an ex who screwed her over many times. On top of all this, she has the added fact that she doesn't have any family. I mean she all almost had a family twice, but the first family returned her when they had a baby of their own and the other time she ran away.

Later that day, Arizona walks into Kaitlynn's room cautiously and wondering if the young girl is still mad.

"Kaitlynn? It's time to take your medicine." Arizona told the young girl

Kaitlynn sighed since she hated taking medicine, but she took it anyways. Then she took a deep breath, "Dr. Robbins, I want to talk to my mom again."

"Okay that can be arranged. I'm glad you had a change of heart about her." Arizona replied "I'll call her and tell her she can come by to visit tomorrow morning."

Kaitlynn smiled softly, "Thank you, Dr. Robbins."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Arizona responded

Then Arizona left Kaitlynn's room. She walked into an on-call room and called the number that Emma had given her in case Kaitlynn changed her mind.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, at the hospital when Emma arrives. She walks in to Kaitlynn's room with caution as she recalls that the young girl wasn't exactly happy to see her.

"Hey Kaitlynn, baby, how are you?" Emma asked

Kaitlynn turned her head to face her birth mother, "Hi Emma...ur um... mom, I'm good."

"I heard you wanted to see me and talk to me." Emma stated "Also you don't have to call me mom if your not comfortable with it yet. I don't expect you to."

Kaitlynn nodded, "Okay and yes, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Emma nodded, "Okay sweetie, you can ask me anything."

"Why did Neal kidnap me from you? What did you do that was so bad?" Kaitlynn asked

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it was just because I never had a mom or a dad. I grew up in foster care my whole life. When I first met your father, he was sweet for a while, but then he let me go to jail for something he did. While I was in jail I discovered I was pregnant. I had just turned eighteen. I had no job, no house, just a car, so I gave the baby up for adoption. I knew it was for the best."

"I'm so sorry. Neal shouldn't have done that to you. Let you go to jail for his crime." Kaitlynn replied

Emma nodded, "You're right." Then she added, "When I got out of jail, I met up with your father again and he apologized. I thought he meant it and I forgave him, but then a year later you were born and he took off with you. He told me that I'd be a bad mother and that you were better off without me."

"So you really didn't leave me?" Kaitlynn asked

Emma shook her head, "No sweetheart, I didn't. When I was pregnant with you, you're father and I actually planned on raising you together. We were going to be a family."

Kaitlynn sniffled as she found herself crying, "I'm so sorry and i don't hate you anymore. I grew up hating you, because when I was three I asked Neal where my mom was and he told me you abandoned me when I was born. Now I know that's not true, because he lied to me."

"Speaking of your father, where is he?" Emma asked

Kaitlynn shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care. He abandoned me when I was five."

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." Emma apologized

"It's okay. It's his loss anyway. He's the one that's missing out." Kaitlynn explained

Emma stared at Kaitlynn impressed, "When did you get so wise?"

Kaitlynn shrugged, "I don't know. Probably over the last five years when I was in the foster system." Then she added, "If you want to be my mom you have to earn my trust."

"I admit I do want to have a place in your life, but you seem to have already formed a bond with Dr. Robbins. If you want to be adopted by her I'll allow you to be." Emma explained "I'm okay with just being your birth mother."

Kaitlynn nodded, "Okay but I don't know if Dr. Robbins is even interested in adopting me."

"Well why don't you ask and find out." Emma suggested

Kaitlynn shrugged, "I'm scared. I'm really fond of her. What if she doesn't want me as much as I want her to adopt me?" Then she added, "I mean she was one of the doctors that came in the ambulance when I was rescued."

"If she doesn't want you that's her loss, but remember that you'll always have me. From now on I promise to be there for you and to be a part of your life." Emma explained

Kaitlynn nodded, "Okay." Then she smiled softly, "Okay I'll ask her."

"I love you so much, baby girl. More than you'll ever know." Emma told her daughter as she placed a gentle kiss on Kaitlynn's forehead

"Thanks Emma." Kaitlynn replied with a soft smile "That means a lot to me. I haven't heard those words from anyone in five years."

Emma smiled sadly as she felt sad for her little girl, "You're welcome, kiddo." Then she added, "And for the record, I don't think that Dr. Robbins could possibly not want you. You are an amazing little girl and very lovable. I can't understand why you weren't adopted before."

"Me either, but most people just want babies and toddlers. I was five when I entered the system. I was no longer the cute baby or toddler that everyone would have wanted." Kaitlynn explained

"Well I have to get going." Emma started "But before I leave I just want to let you know that no matter where you live or where you are I'll always and with you in here." As Emma pointed and tapped on her chest where her heart is.

After Emma walked out of the room and was out of earshot, Kaitlynn smiled and whispered to herself, "I love you, mom. And you'll always be in my heart too."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously..._

Callie approaches Kaitlynn's door and is about to walk in when she hears Kaitlynn talking.

"I love you, mom. And you'll always be in my heart too." Callie overheard Kaitlynn say

* * *

Callie sighs softly and takes a deep breath. She and Arizona both really want to adopt this little girl and give her a family. Then she walks in to check on Kaitlynn's broken ribs and arm.

"Hey Kaitlynn, how's my favorite patient doing?" Callie asked

"Eh...so so, but I'm alive so I guess I'm doing alright." Kaitlynn replied

Callie nodded, "Okay well I'm just going to check your ribs and then I'm going to take you for an X-ray of your arm to see how it's healing."

"Okay Dr. Torres." Kaitlynn said with a small nod

As Callie checks Kaitlynn's ribs, Kaitlynn takes a soft deep breath and tries to work up the courage to ask her question.

"So I found my birth mom, Emma Swan." Kaitlynn stated "She didn't abandon me like I thought she did. My father kidnapped me from her."

"Oh well I'm happy for you, Kaitlynn." Callie replied as she tried to mask her sadness

Then Kaitlynn added, "But I don't want to live with her."

"Oh really? Why is that?" Callie asked

Kaitlynn took a deep breath, "I think this is something that both you and Dr. Robbins need to be here for."

"Okay. I'll call her in after your X-ray." Callie replied. Then she added, "Also your ribs seem to be healing normally. It doesn't look like there is an infection."

When Kaitlynn is in the X-ray room, after Callie puts on the X-ray vest and leaves the room Kaitlynn has a flashback to another event that lead to her having to have an X-ray.

\- Flashback: Three years ago -

A seven year old Kaitlynn is playing in her room with a couple barbies that her social worker got her. She's playing contently by herself and smiling until her foster brother, David, who is thirteen walks in.

"Hey Katie, wanna play with me?" David asked

Kaitlynn shrugged, "What would we play?"

"I don't know. We could wrestle, but don't worry Katie, I'll go easy on you."

Kaitlynn thought about it for a moment before giving a smile nod, "Okay David."

David started out wrestling with Kaitlynn and going really easy on her letting her win every match and pin him to the ground, but them he started using more and more of his strength and he started beating her and pinning her to the ground.

"Ow! Ow! David, you're hurting me!" Kaitlynn cried

I'm David put his hand over Kaitlynn's mouth and whispered cynically, "Shut up, Katie."

Then David pinned one of Kaitlynn's arms behind her back and held it there until he heard it snap. Kaitlynn cried and cried the whole time, but no one heard her because David had his other hand over her mouth.

\- End of flashback -

Kaitlynn screamed and cried as she started to have a panic attack, "Let me out! Let me out."

Callie stopped the X-ray, ran into the room, and pulled Kaitlynn into her arms, "It's okay, Kaitlynn. You're okay."

"I...I want Dr...Dr. Robbins." Kaitlynn said as she sniffled

Callie nodded, "Okay I'll go get her for you."

As Callie starts to leave to find Arizona, Kaitlynn cries, "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

"Okay Kaitlynn, I won't, I promise. I won't." Callie assures the girl as she turns around to face Kaitlynn. She pages Arizona and stays with Kaitlynn while they wait for Arizona.

A few minutes later, Arizona enters the room and sees a crying Kaitlynn hugging Callie.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Arizona asked as she walked over to Kaitlynn and Callie.

Kaitlynn gently tugged at Arizona's arm and pulled them around herself as she continued crying.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay." Arizona cooed as she comforted the girl. Then she whispered to Callie, "What happened?"

"She had a panic attack going into the X-ray." Callie replied in a whisper

Arizona nodded and the then pulled away as she gently took Kaitlynn's hands into her own, "Kaitlynn, sweetie, can you please tell me what's wrong? What are you so upset?"

Kaitlynn took a deep breath, "The last time I had an X-ray was after my foster brother broke my am when we were wrestling. He did it on a purpose though. I didn't stand a chance against him. He was thirteen and I was seven."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Arizona apologized as she felt her heart break a little bit more

Callie just stood watching the scene as she finally understood why Arizona felt so strongly about this little girl.

"Okay do you think you can let Dr. Torres X-ray your arm now, baby girl?" Arizona asked once Kaitlynn was calm.

Kaitlynn gave a slow nod as she sniffled, "Can you stay with me?"

Arizona looked at Callie, who nodded and replied, "Yeah but you'll need to put on an X-ray vest too."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

After the X-ray is done, Callie and Arizona take Kaitlynn back to her room as they are leaving Kaitlynn blurts out what has been on her mind for a while.

"Damn it! Why won't you ask if you can adopt me?!" Kaitlynn blurted out

Callie and Arizona both turned around and looked at her kind of shocked.

"Oh come on, I see the way you both look at me. I can see it in your eyes. You're both thinking it, especially you Dr. Robbins." Kaitlynn explained

"We didn't...we didn't know if you wanted to be adopted by us." Callie replied

Kaitlynn just glared at them, "Then ask me. That's the only way you can find out."

"Okay Kaitlynn, would you like Callie and I to adopt you?" Arizona asked

Kaitlynn smiled softly and nodded, "Yes. Yes I'd love that."

Callie and Arizona sat on either side of Kaitlynn and softly hugged her.

"Okay." Callie said "Its settled then. We'll adopt you."

"We can't wait for you to join our family officially." Arizona told the girl as she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"When can I go home?" Kaitlynn asked "I'm sick and tired of this hospital."

Callie nodded, "Yeah. I understand that. As soon as your ribs are fully headed you can go home."

"Okay." Kaitlynn replied and that was all she said before falling asleep in between her soon to be mothers. She finally realized how tired she was from her panic attack earlier.

Arizona kissed the little girl's forehead, "Sweet dreams, little one. Have a nice nap."

"Sleep tight, little girl." Callie whispered to Kaitynn after she kissed the girl's cheek

Then Callie and Arizona stepped out into the hallway to let Kaitlynn rest in peace and quiet. As they walked down the hallway talked about Kaitlynn.

"After what happened with Kaitlynn in the X-ray room, I finally understand why you feel so deeply about her." Callie said

Arizona nodded and smiled softly, "My heart aches for her. I feel so bad for her and I just want to take her in my arms, hold her and never let go. Ever since I met her, I've wanted to give her the love that she so deserves. I can't explain it, but I just have this motherly instinct when it comes to Kaitlynn that I never knew I had."

"I can totally understand that." Callie replied "After the event's today, I feel the same way about that little girl."

"I can't wait to adopt her and sign the papers in court that will tell us and everyone else that she's our little girl." Arizona stated "Now and forever."

Callie nodded, "Yeah. Me too. I can't wait for the day when Kaitlynn is officially our baby girl."

Meanwhile somewhere in a US prison, Neal Cassidy is sitting on the bed in his cell. He's watched the news. He knows that his daughter, Kaitlynn is in a Seattle Hospital. He knows that they are looking for him, but he can't see his daughter, He can't apologize for abandoning her because he's in jail. Neal is serving time for all the stores he stole from with his daughter. He always thinks about how he used his daughter to help him steal, because he feels badly about it now. He feels bad that he took Kaitlynn from her mother and deprived her from having a mother. He thinks that if he hadn't of taken Kaitlynn from Emma, because then she would be safe with her mother instead of in a hospital.

Neal got up from his bed and bangs on the bars, "Guard! Guard!"

"What?!" The guard yelled at Neal

"Can I have another phone call? I'd like to call my daughter." Neal requested

The guard shook his head, "You already used your phone call to call your wife."

Neal sighed softly and then plopped down on his bed as he regretted using his phone call to call Emma.

Back with Kaitlynn, in her hospital room, she's sleeping about as peacefully as she can as she has a dream flashback of her past.

\- Dream flashback: a month after Neal leaves Kaitlynn -

"You know, your dad's not coming back for you." Kaitlynn's foster sister, Jessica told her

Kaitlynn's shook her head, "No, you're wrong. My daddy's loves me. HE IS COMING BACK!"

"No he's not. He abandoned you." Jessica replied

"You're wrong. He will come back. This is going to be just like when he left me with his friend for a couple months, but then he came back." Kaitlynn explained

Jessica shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Whatever kid, but I feel sorry for you. One day you'll realize that your dad is not coming back. You'll see one day. I know you will." Then she turned around and walked away from Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn walked over to the wall, pushed her back against the wall, then slid down the wall, and pulled her knees to her chest. She sighed softly, "Please come back for me, daddy. Prove Jessica wrong and come back for me."

\- End of dream flashback -

Kaitlynn awoke with a soft gasp before taking slow, deep breaths and calming herself down. She didn't want to seem like a baby who need her soon to be moms for everything.

Kaitlynn felt a couple slow, cold, wet tears stream down her face. Then she said, "I miss you, daddy. I love you and I hate you at the same time. And I hate how I feel about you. I hate the mixed feelings. I wish my feelings were more simple and I could just hate you because you abandoned me, but there was a time when you were a good father and I love you for that. I cherish all the memories I have of you."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like it see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, it's about nine in the morning when Arizona walks into Kaitlynn's hospital room holding a phone.

Kaitlynn turns away from the TV where she is watching a movie that she found when channel surfing and looks at Arizona, "Hey. Good morning. Do you need something?"

"There's someone on the phone who really wants to talk to you." Arizona stated as she handed the phone to Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn looked confused and asked, "Is it Emma?" As she took the phone and held it up to her ear and heard a familiar voice. But it wasn't Emma's. It was a voice of a person she hadn't heard in a long time, but one that she would never forget. The last time she had seen this person was when they said goodbye and this particular person had tears in their eyes.

"D...daddy." Kaitlynn said as tears started to form in her eyes, but they were happy tears. Meanwhile Arizona, who is standing to the side of the bed smiled softly and then walked out of the room.

"Yes princess, it's your daddy." Neal told her "I'm so sorry that I left you, but I had to. I didn't want you to see your old man get arrested. I love you so much I'd rather you hate me and think of me as the man who abandoned you then fear and hate cops and think of them as the people who took your daddy away. I wanted you to trust cops because they are the ones who protect and serve."

"Why are you in jail, daddy?" Kaitlynn asked

Neal sighed softly, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken you from your mother. Or I should have been a better father. I shouldn't have stolen food and other essentials. Even if it was for survival, it was still wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I should have made an honest living." Then he added, "I'm not father material. I don't deserve to be your daddy."

"That's not true, daddy. I think you're a great father. Even if you did abandon me, because you did it to protect me." Kaitlynn explained

Neal smiled softly at his daughter's words. Then he heard the phone beep telling him that his time is running out and he sighed softly, "I'm sorry, princess, but I have to go. I'm running out of time on this call. Bye I love you. I love you to the moon and back, my princess."

"I love you to the moon and back too, daddy." Kaitlynn replied before the phone cut off. With a sad sigh, she set the phone on the side table next to her bed and secretly hoped that her daddy would call again tomorrow.

Not long after Kaitlynn got off the phone with her dad, Callie walked into her room.

"Hey Dr. Torres." Kaitlynn said as she greeted Callie.

Callie smiled at the girl, "Hi sweet girl, how are you?"

"I'm good." Kaitlynn replied "I talked to my dad. He called me. I know why he's not here with me and why he abandoned me. I'm not mad at him, because he had a good reason for doing what he did."

Callie nodded, "That's good and I'm glad you got to talk to your dad."

"Me too." Kaitlynn added as she agreed

The next day because of the time difference, when Neal called it was six in the morning and Kaitlynn was still asleep so he spoke with Arizona instead.

"Hello?" Arizona asked as she spoke into the phone, wondering who could have been calling so early in the morning.

"Hi it's Neal Cassidy. I'm calling to talk to my daughter, Kaitlynn Emma Cassidy." Neal explained

"Well Kaitlynn actually still asleep right now, but you can call back later." Arizona told Neal

Neal sighed softly and then asked, "Are you Kaitlynn's doctor?"

"Um I am but I'm also a little more than that." Arizona replied "My wife and I are her foster parents and as soon as we can we're going to adopt her."

Neal smiled to himself, "Okay well can you promise me something?"

"Of course. Anything." Arizona responded

"Take good care of her. She's my baby." Neal told Arizona

"I will. I love her. I really do. She's stolen my heart. From the first moment I met her, she's had my heart. " Arizona assured him

"Thank you. Thank you so much. To you and your wife." Neal stated "Bye" Then he hung up the phone.

Arizona sighed softly wishing she could have told him more or kept him on the phone longer. She also hoped that he'd call back so Kaitlynn could take to her father. She was a lot happier yesterday after having talked to her dad. Then Arizona looked into the window of Kaitlynn's room and watched the little girl sleep. Then she walked into the room to check on Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn stirred in her sleep, turned on her side and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times and mumbled sleepily, "Mama?"

"Good morning Kaitlynn." Arizona said "It's Dr. Robbins."

Kaitlynn smiled softly, "Morning mama."

Arizona smiled and nodded as she just accepted that Kaitlynn is now calling her 'mama'.

"Did daddy call, mama?" Kaitlynn asked

"Um yeah he did. When you were still asleep. He talked to me for a little bit, but then he had to go." Arizona explained

Kaitlynn sighed softly, "Oh okay." She looked down sadly. She had really wanted to talk to her daddy.

"Kaitlynn, sweetie, where you aware that you called me 'mama' earlier?" Arizona asked changing the subject "I don't mind. I'm just curious."

Kaitlynn nodded, "Yeah. I want to because you're my mama. At least to me you are."

"Okay. That's fine." Arizona replied

Kaitlynn smiled happily, "I love you, mama."

"Love you too, baby girl." Arizona told Kaitlynn as she smiled back at the little girl who really has stolen her heart.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

P.s. Kaitlynn is going to call Arizona, mama from now on and when she's ready (maybe in a few chapters) she'll call Callie, mom/mommy.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, Kaitlynn's doctors sign off on her discharge papers. She's so excited to go home with her mama and Callie.

Kaitlynn is finishing changing her clothes and packing her bag when her mama and Callie walk in.

"You ready to go home, sweet girl?" Callie asked

Kaitlynn nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I've been ready." Then she hugged Arizona, "I love you, mama."

Callie sighed softly. Kaitlynn called Arizona mama, but hadn't called her anything.

"Love you too, my tiny human." Arizona replied with a smile

"Okay well let's get going." Callie stated as she tried to break up the mushing mother-daughter moment that didn't include her.

Kaitlynn whispers something to Arizona, who responds with a nod. Then Kaitlynn picks up her bag and hands it to Callie, "Can you carry this please? Mama wants to give me a piggyback ride."

"Sure sweetie." Callie says as she takes the little girl's bag and places it on her shoulder.

Kaitlynn steps over to Arizona, who bends down so Kaitlynn can get out her back. Once she's on Arizona's back, the woman neighs and then practically gallops out of the room. The little girl giggles as she hangs on and wraps her legs around Arizona's waist.

Callie sighs and then frowns as she follows Kaitlynn and Arizona to the hospital parking lot.

Later after arriving at Callie and Arizona's house, when the three of them walk in Kaitlynn looks around as she takes in her surroundings.

"Whoa! Callie, Mama, you have a nice house." Kaitlynn complimented

"Thank you, sweetheart." Callie replied

Then Arizona inquired, "What would you like to do, monkey girl? Would you like to get settled in first? Or if you're hungry, you can eat first. Callie will cook for you. I can't cook."

Kaitlynn thought for a moment, "Um well, I'm not really hungry and I don't have much stuff. It won't take long for me to get settled." Then she asked, "Can we play a game? Please mama, please Callie."

"Yeah that sounds good." Arizona responded "Why don't you pick a game and set it up."

Kaitlynn nodded, "Okay mama."

Meanwhile Callie took her pager out of her pocket and stared at it as if she were reading it.

Arizona looked over at her wife concerned, "Something wrong?"

"Not really, but I got paged. I'm sorry, I have to go." Callie lied "Meredith needs an ortho consult."

Arizona nodded and then kissed her wife. "That's okay. If you're needed then go. Kaitlynn and I will be fine." Then she turned to look at the little girl, "Right, Kaitlynn?"

"Mama's right, Callie. We'll be fine." Kaitlynn assured Callie

Callie forced a smile, "Okay well bye."

Then Callie turned and walked to the front door. She walked quickly, but not too quickly that it seemed like she wanted to get away. After Callie got into her car, she laid her head on the steering wheel and cried.

Meanwhile inside the house, Arizona is down the hall in her bedroom changing her clothes while Kaitlynn is in the living room setting up the game Sorry!.

"I'm ready, mama!" Kaitlynn yelled after she finished setting up the game board

"Okay!" Arizona replied "I'll be down in a minute, baby!"

Kaitlynn and Arizona played three rounds of Sorry!. One the last round they used all the pieces and played two colors each. It got complicated, but it left them laughing and laughing. They laughed so hard.

"That was a fun game." Arizona stated still out of breath from laughing so hard.

Kaitlynn nodded as she tried to stop laughing, "I'm hungry now, mama."

"Okay. I'm going to call Callie and see if she'll be home anytime soon. If she will then lets wait for her to eat." Arizona explained

"Okay mama." Kaitlynn responded

Arizona took out her phone and dialed Callie's number. She listened while it rang and waited for an answer.

 _"Hello?" Callie answered without checking the caller ID on her phone._

"Hi Callie. I was wondering when you'd be home." Arizona declared

 _Callie paused briefly and then lied, "I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to make it for lunch or even dinner. Bailey has me working the ER. I'm swamped."_

"Oh okay. Bye. See you tonight then." Arizona responded with a soft sigh as she hung up the phone

Kaitlynn looked at Arizona, "So...I guess we're going out for lunch?"

"Yeah." Arizona said perking up "I'll take you to my favorite place."

Kaitlynn smiled, "Yay! I can't wait."

After eating lunch, Arizona and Kaitlynn take a walk to explore and also to let their food settle. Kaitlynn is holding Arizona's hand as they stroll down the sidewalk.

"This is so fun. I love being with you, mama. And I'm glad to be out of the hospital." Kaitlynn declared. Then she added sadly, "I just wish Callie was with us."

"Me too." Arizona replied with a soft sigh "But she'll be home later tonight and she'll hopefully be home tomorrow."

Kaitlynn nodded, "I know, mama, but I just hoped that I'd have both of you with me today. It's my first day out of the hospital, plus you and I have already spent a lot of time together. I'm close to you. I wanted time to bond a little bit with Callie today."

Arizona stopped walking and so did Kaitlynn. Arizona hugged the little girl and held her close. She didn't say a word though. She just hugged Kaitlynn and held her close.

That night, back at the house after Kaitlynn has gone to sleep, Arizona is sitting in the living room waiting for her wife to be home. It's nine o'clock when she tucks Kaitlynn into bed. Ten o'clock passes and no Callie. Eleven o'clock passes and still no Callie. Twelve o'clock and still no Callie. At about half past twelve, Arizona falls asleep on the couch while waiting for her wife.

At around one o'clock in the morning, Callie quietly creeps into the house. She walks slowly and quietly like a ninja through the house, leaving Arizona to sleep on the couch because she looks so peaceful. Callie walks through the hall and stops in front of Kaitlynn's room. She silently wanders into the room and plants a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"Goodnight sweet girl. Sweet dreams. I love you." Callie whispers. Then she sighs silently, "I hope someday you'll love me as much as you love your mama."

Then Callie heads out of Kaitlynn's bedroom and walks into her own. After changing into her pajamas, Callie climbs into bed and stares at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Poor Callie! Kaitlynn's closer to Arizona than her. This makes Callie jealous.

Do you think Callie could/ or should have handled her jealousy better?

Up next/Next chapter: Callie and Kaitlynn bonding.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, when Callie and Arizona are downstairs and Kaitlynn is still asleep. Callie is cooking pancakes for breakfast, while listening and talking with Arizona.

"Why'd you really leave yesterday?" Arizona inquired "I know your pager didn't really beep and I called Bailey this morning. She said you didn't work yesterday, so where'd you go?"

"I just took a drive. It's no big deal." Callie replied

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, "No big deal?! Callie, it was a huge deal. Yesterday was our little girl's first day home with us. Or at least it was supposed to be."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not as good as you are. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to be a mother. Plus she's already bonded to you. I felt like a third wheel. Like an inconvenience." Callie explained half-yelling

Arizona sighed softly, "Oh Calliope, I'm sorry. I didn't know, but..."

"Yeah that's because you didn't ask or think. You and Kaitlynn just carried on like you've been mother and daughter for her whole life." Callie interrupted. Then she sighed and looked down, "I got a little jealous. I love Kaitlynn as much as you do and I feel like she doesn't care about me." Callie is on the verge of tears.

"She does, Callie, she really does." Arizona stated "Did you know that yesterday after lunch Kaitlynn told me that she wanted you with us. YOU, Callie. She wanted to have a chance to bond with you, like she did with me. She's close to me, because I've known her longer. I've had more time to bond with her and get to know her. You know that, right?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah. I was stupid. You were her doctor. You saw her everyday."

"Okay so then tell me, why'd you leave?" Arizona demanded

Callie sighed softly and took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter. I was stupid and petty. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Arizona replied

Then there was an awkward moment of silence before they heard a pitter patter of footsteps and saw Kaitlynn emerge into the kitchen. She hugged Arizona first.

"Morning mama." Kaitlynn greeted.

Arizona smiled and hugged the little girl back, "Morning sweet girl." Then she whispered something into Kaitlynn's ear, to which Kaitlynn responded with a smile and nod.

Kaitlynn walked over and hugged Callie, "Morning Callie. I missed you yesterday."

"Morning Kaity. I miss you too, sweetie." Callie said as she hugged the little girl back. She smiled and mouthed to Arizona, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Arizona mouthed back with a smile.

After a few moments of silence a 'beep beep' was heard. Arizona sighed noticing that it was her pager and she picked it up.

"I...I have to go. It's Karev. It's an emergency." Arizona stated

Kaitlynn looked at her with pleading eyes, "Mama, do you have to go?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Arizona promised "And in the meantime you and Mami will have a lot of fun."

Kaitlynn nodded, "Okay mama."

"Go Arizona. We'll be fine." Callie told her wife as she rested a hand on Kaitlynn's shoulder

"Okay bye." Arizona said before rushing out the door.

Once Arizona is out the door, Callie turns to face Kaitlynn, "So how about we eat some breakfast? I made pancakes."

Kaitlynn smiled, "I love pancakes."

"Rule of thumb that I've learned: Most kids love pancakes." Callie stated

Kaitlynn nodded, "Yeah that's true."

After Kaitlynn finished eating breakfast, she placed her plate in the sink and then walked to the living to sit on the couch and watch TV. As soon as Callie heard the TV turn on she spoke up.

"Kaity, please turn the TV off and go upstairs and get dressed." Callie told the young girl

"No, I want to watch Law and Order: SVU. It's my favorite show." Kaitlynn replied without turning her head away from the TV.

Callie sighed softly and made her voice firm, "Kaitlynn, go get dressed."

"No, I don't have to listen to you. You're not my mom!" Kaitlynn spat.

Callie walked over to Kaitlynn, picked up the remote, and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Kaitlynn yelled

Callie said firmly, "Kaitlynn, I won't tell you again. Go get dressed."

"Why should I?" Kaitlynn questioned

Callie took a breath and explained to the young girl calmly, "Look Kaitlynn, I have to run some errands. Please, go get dressed so we can leave."

"Then go run your errands. Why do I need to come? I can stay by myself. I'm not a baby." Kaitlynn responded with attitude as she snatched the remote from Callie and turned the TV back on.

"Kaitlynn, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone so soon after you've been discharged from the hospital. That and I'm not allowed to. According to the state laws, you're not old enough to stay home alone." Callie explained

Kaitlynn rolled her eyes, "Well I don't want to go with you. Plus I've been left alone before. One set of foster parents left me home alone for a week while they went on vacation with their biological kids. I WAS SIX! SIX YEARS OLD! I'll be fine, Callie! Just leave me alone and go run your stupid errands. Leave like you left yesterday because you're no better than Emma!" Emma is Kaitlynn's biological mother.

Callie let out a breath as she sat down next to Kaitlynn, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be with you yesterday. I really did."

"Save it, Callie! I heard you and mama arguing this morning! I know why you left!" Kaitlynn yelled

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kaity. I really didn't. I just..." Callie started

Kaitlynn interrupted, "Shut up and stop making excuses!" Then she got up and bolted to the front door, but Callie was quicker and blocked it.

"I don't think so. I'm not letting you run." Callie told the girl

Kaitlynn scowled, "Move it! Get out of my way."

Callie shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"Ugh! I hate you. I wish I never said I wanted you around yesterday." Kaitlynn yelled "I want my mama!" Then she turned around, ran into her room, and slammed the door.

Callie slid down the door and sighed as she pulled her knees into her chest. "This is all my fault." She mumbled

She sat on the ground for a few moments to calm herself, then headed to Kaitlynn's room, and knocked on the door.

"Kaity, can I come in?" Callie asked

"No! Go away!" Callie heard Kaitlynn yell. It sounded like the young girl was crying.

Callie sighed softly as she felt her heart breaking for the little girl she already loves. _'Why was I so stupid and petty yesterday.' Callie wondered._ Then she pleaded, "Please Kaity, I just want to talk. We don't have to go anywhere today if you don't want to. We can sit here at home and watch TV, if you'd like. We can do what ever you want."

"Fine!" Kaitlynn grumbled from inside her room.

Callie smiled sadly, then turned the doorknob, and walked in. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She started to rub Kaitlynn's back, "Sweetie..."

"Don't touch me." Kaitlynn snapped as she sat up and turned to look at Callie, who pulled her hand away and nod. Kaitlynn looked up at the latina with wonder in her eyes, "Why'd you leave yesterday? Don't you love me?"

Callie blinked, then glanced down and then back up again, "Oh honey, of course I love you." Then she shrugged, "To be honest, I don't really know why I left. I just saw how close you and mama are and I felt like a third wheel. I didn't feel like I belonged, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel unloved. I've loved since I first met you, just like I know your mama has."

"I'm sorry too." Kaitlynn said "For making you feel out of place and for saying all the aweful things I did. I didn't mean it. I was mad. I'll get dressed and then we can run your errands."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Callie inquired

Kaitlynn nodded, "Yes, I'm sure." Then she smiled, "And then maybe afterward for lunch, you can take me to your favorite restaurant. Then we'll come home and watch SVU."

Callie smiled amused, "Sounds like a plan." Then she asked, "Can I give you a hug?"

Kaitlynn leaned over and hugged Callie, "I love you too, Callie."

Callie hugged the girl back and smiled hearing the words Kaitlynn had uttered. "I love you more, sweet angel." Callie replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

P.S. I know this chapter is just their morning but it's getting long, so if you want to see the rest of their day just comment and I'll write it in the next chapter. Otherwise I'll skip to the afternoon when Arizona gets home.


	12. Chapter 12

After Kaitlynn gets dressed, she and Callie head out to run their errands. In the car, on the way to the mall.

"So where are we going, Callie?" Kaitlynn inquired

"Well first we have to go to the mall. I'd like to buy you some more clothes and some toys and books." Callie explained

Kaitlynn smiled softly from the backseat, "Thanks Callie. Nobody's ever done that for me. Aside from my dad."

"Done what?" Callie wondered confused

"Shopped for me because they wanted." Kaitlynn stated "No foster parent has ever shopped for me before. Period."

Callie sighed softly, "Oh I'm sorry, but that will never be the case again."

"I love you, Callie." Kaitlynn replied with a smile

"I love you too, mi vida." Callie told the young girl

Kaitlynn furrowed her eyebrows, "Callie, what does mi vida mean?"

"It means my darling." Callie responded

Kaitlynn just smiled and didn't say anything more.

After arriving at the mall, Callie first took Kaitlynn to best buy. It was a surprise present that Kaitlyn hadn't been told about, but Callie and Arizona have already discussed.

"Callie, I thought we clothes, books, and toys. What at we doing at best buy?" Kaitlynn asked

Callie smiled softly, "Buying you a phone."

"Seriously?" Kaitlynn asked getting excited.

Callie nodded, "Yes, seriously. Mama and I talked about it."

"Yay!" Kaitlynn exclaimed as she hugged Callie tightly "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, mi vida." Callie replied

Kaitlynn took Callie's hand, "Okay now hurry up. Let's go pick out my phone."

Callie laughed slightly, "Okay I'm coming." She followed at Kaitlynn took the led, navigating the way to the cell phones.

Once they reached the phone stand, Kaitlynn looked at all the different types of phones, while Callie looked at the tablets and all the different phone cases. Kaitlynn loved the iphones, but wasn't sure if she was allowed one because they are so expensive.

"Callie?" Kaitlynn called softly as she tried to get her foster mom's attention. "Callie?! Callie!"

Callie turned to Kaitlynn, "Sí, mi bebé?"

"Can I...am I allowed to get an iphone?" Kaitlynn inquired timidly "I don't have to. I know how expensive they are."

"It's fine. I'll buy you whatever phone you like. Mama and I are splitting the cost." Callie explained.

Kaitlynn smiled and hugged Callie, "Gracias, Callie." Then she looked back at the iphones and pointed to the iphone 4s, "I want that one."

Callie nodded and smiled softly, "Alright. Well let's buy it. Then we'll head to wherever you'd like to go next."

"Okay." Kaitlynn replied "And thanks again, Callie."

"You're welcome, mi dulce niña." Callie told the little girl as she hugged Kaitlynn back.

After purchasing the phone, Callie and Kaitlynn walked through the mall until they came across Barnes and Noble. Callie saw a big smile appear on Kaitlynn's face as the little girl rushed off into Barnes and Noble. Callie smiled and followed behind Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn walked through the bookstore, looking at all the books, activity books and games. Kaitlynn picked up a writing notebook, a drawing pad, an origami and calligraphy books, and some reading books, such as: some of _The Pony Club_ book series, some of the _Horse Diaries_ book series, some of the _Animal Ark_ book series, some of the _Sheltie_ book series, and some of the _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ books. As you can tell, Kaitlynn loves horses.

After checking out and leaving the store, they are walking through the mall again. One happy little girl and a happy Callie, because she's glad that Kaitlynn is so happy.

"Thanks for all this stuff, Callie." Kaitlynn said

Callie nodded, "Of course. It's no problem. I'm glad you're happy. I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face."

Around lunch time, after all the shopping is done and Kaitlynn has been very spoiled. Callie and Kaitlynn went into a few more stores, like Bed Bath and Beyond, where Kaitlynn picked out a purple and pink Hello Kitty bedding set. Then they went to Gymboree, Old Navy, The Children's Place, and Payless Shoe Source. Kaitlynn got a lot of clothes, such as: ten dresses, twenty shirts, five undershirts, ten pants, five shorts, five leggings, two pair of tights, six pajamas, three jackets, and a few packs of underwear (obviously). She also got shoes: one pair of sneakers, one pair of boots, one pair of flats, one pair of sandals, and although she wanted them, heels were a not purchased.

Callie and Kaitlynn are now eating at Azteca Mexican Restaurant for lunch. Kaitlynn is chatting up a storm in between each bite of food. She is telling Callie all about her favorite TV show, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

"My favorite character is Olivia Benson, but I also like Amanda Rollins. And Munch is pretty funny, sarcastic, and witty, but he's not on the show any more. He retired. Although Carisi reminds me of Munch, just younger." Kaitlynn explained before taking another bite of food and barely chewing before she swallowed. Then she added, "I don't really like Nick Amaro or Elliot Stabler. Although Elliot's not on the show anymore either. Liv misses him though."

Callie nodded as she listening intently, "Oh cool." She doesn't know anything about the show, other than what Kaitlynn has told her over the course of the day.

After chewing another bite, Kaitlynn started talking again, "And in one episode when Nick found out that he had a son he didn't know about for ten years, Fin told him 'That's the problem about being a man. You never know what you might have left behind'."

Callie smiled, "That's pretty funny."

"Yeah." Kaitlynn stated with a nod. Then she continued on with her SVU rant, "I feel bad for Livvy though. She's been through so much."

"Oh really?" Callie asked. Kaitlynn just nodded.

"Oh and by the way, I had a lot of fun today, Callie. Thanks for everything you bought me." Kaitlynn told her foster mom again for like the umpteenth time that day.

"Kaite, it's fine." Callie stated "You don't need to thank me every few minutes."

Kaitlynn looked down, "Sorry."

Callie smiled softly, "It's fine. I'm glad you had fun. "

"After we're done eating are we going to go home and watch SVU?" Kaitlynn asked hopefully before stuffing her face with another big bite of her burrito

Callie nodded, "Yes, of course. I promised, didn't I."

"Yeah." Kaitlynn replied in the affirmative as she gave a nod.

Now back at home, Callie and Kaitlynn are sitting on the couch all cuddled up together watching Law and Order: SVU. Kaitlynn laid her head on Callie's shoulder as she (Kaitlynn) turned on the TV.

"I love you, mom." Kaitlynn said as she flipped to the channel that Law and Order: SVU is on.

Callie smiled and draped her arm over the little girl, who is nuzzled into her side, "I love you too, bebé."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Should Kaitlynn just call Callie Mom/Mommy or call her Mamí/Madre? (I thought that since Callie is Latina, but I'm thinking maybe not now since Kaitlyn isn't Latina)


	13. Chapter 13

Arizona arrives home at close to eleven (at night). She walks in through the front door to find Kaitlynn asleep and snuggled up to Callie on the couch while Law and Order: SVU plays on the TV.

"Hey love, how was your day?" Arizona inquired as she walked to the couch and then kissed her wife.

Callie kissed her wife back before replying, "It was good." Then she added, "Well it started out rough. She was less than happy that you left. Plus she overheard us arguing this morning and learned why I was there yesterday. She admitted a few things to me about the way my leaving yesterday made her feel. We had a much needed talk and then we ran some errands. Got Kaitlynn clothes, books, a phone, and a comforter set. And tonight..." Callie started before a smile formed on her face "Tonight as we were settling on the couch to watch her favorite show, she called me mom."

"That's amazing." Arizona whispered cheerfully "I'm so happy for you, Callie."

Callie nodded, "Thanks. It was pretty amazing. I feel much more secure in knowing that she does love me."

"Of course she loves you, Callie." Arizona commented

Callie smiled softly, "Alright. Well I'm tired, so let's get this little girl up to bed and then head to bed ourselves." Then she asked, "Should I carry her or do you want to?"

"I can. I'll meet you in our bedroom." Arizona told her wife as she gently picked up Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn moaned at being moved, "Mamí?"

"Shh...go back to sleep, baby. It's just mama." Arizona assured

Callie rubbed Kaitlynn's back, "Mamí's here too."

Kaitlynn smiled softly in her sleep, "Night mama and mamí. Love you."

"Love you too, sweet girl." Callie and Arizona happen to say at the same time.

Then Arizona carries Kaitlynn to her (Kaitlynn's) bedroom, while Callie heads into her's and Arizona's bedroom. Callie lays down on the bed and waits for her wife. After a couple minutes, Arizona joins Callie in bed.

"So how was your day?" Callie inquired of her wife.

Arizona paused for a second before speaking, "Well...when I got to the hospital I had to do and emergency c-section. Then I checked on my peds' patients, and after that Bailey needed me in the ER."

"Oh." Callie replied "Sounds like you were busy."

Arizona nodded, "Yeah I was." Then she added, "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Callie, love you."

"Night Zona. Love you too." Callie responded

The next morning, Callie wakes up really early and then she goes to Kaitlynn's room to wake up the little girl.

"Kaite, mi vida, wake up." Callie said

Kaitlynn moaned and rubbed her eyes, "Mamí, I'm sleepy."

"I know, honey, but I thought you'd like to watch the sunrise with me." Callie explained

Kaitlynn rubbed her eyes and then smiled softly as she sat up slowly, "I want to watch the sunrise with you, mamí. But will you carry me. I'm too tired to walk."

"Of course, bebé." Callie replied as she picked up Kaitlynn and carried her to the front porch.

Callie sat down on the lounge chair and let the little girl lay down on her lap.

"Look at the sky, bebé." Callie told Kaitlynn, the little girl she's come to love as her daughter.

Kaitlynn opened her eyes and watched as the sun rose up over the horizon, "Wow! Mamí, this is so beautiful. Thanks for waking me up for this."

"You're welcome, mi vida. I wanted to share this with you." Callie stated "I watched the sunrise with my mom when I was about your age and I wanted to share the same experience with you since I loved it so much."

Kaitlynn smiled, "Well I love it too and I love you, mamí. But next time we watch the sunrise, can we invite mama too?"

"Yeah, of course." Callie replied trying not to sound disheartened.

After the sun is down rising, Kaitlynn and Callie go back inside the house.

Kaitlynn sits down on the couch and turns to look at Callie, "Mamí, what's for breakfast?"

Callie is in the kitchen starting on breakfast, "French toast and strawberry banana smoothies."

Kaitlynn nods, "Okay mamí." Then she turns back around on the couch to face the TV, which she turns on to Law and Order: SVU and then she laid down on the couch. It wasn't even fifteen minutes before the little girl had fallen fast asleep.

About half and hour later, upon smelling the delicious breakfast, Arizona comes down the stairs, walks into the kitchen, and kisses her wife.

"Morning, mi amor." Callie greeted after kissing her wife back.

"Why is our daughter asleep on the couch?" Arizona inquired

Callie chuckles slightly, "Oh that's a funny story. I woke her up before the sun to watch the sunrise with me, so she's exhausted. I watched the sunrise with my mom when I was a kid about her age and I wanted to share the experience with her, which she loved."

Arizona nodded, "Yeah that makes sense. I'm glad you two had a good morning."

"We did and she said that next time we watch the sunrise, she wants to invite you too." Callie stated

Arizona smiled, "I'm honored to get invited to the next sunrise."

Callie kissed Arizona, "Yeah it's a big deal. Now why don't you go wake up our girl. Breakfast is ready."

"I will." Arizona replied after kissing her wife back.

Arizona walked to the couch, "Hey sweet girl, it's time to wake up."

"Mama?" Kaitlynn mumbled

"Yeah, baby, it's mama. Wake up. It's time for breakfast." Arizona told the little girl "Mamí made some delicious french toast and some really tasty smoothies for us."

Kaitlynn smiled, "Okay mama." Then she sat up, "Piggy back ride, mama?"

Arizona thought for a moment before having her back face Kaitlynn, "Okay. Hop on, monkey girl."

Kaitlynn eagerly hoped onto her mama's back. Arizona held Kaitlynn onto her back and galloped off to the kitchen while making silly horsey noises.

Callie watched her wife and daughter and couldn't help but smile. Life couldn't be more perfect. She had the perfect wife and they had the perfect daughter. All they have to do was wait until they've been fostering Kaitlynn for at least six months before they can officially adopt her and have her legally be their daughter.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

The next day is Kaitlynn's first day back at school for the first time since the incident with her foster father and her being admitted to the hospital.

Kaitlynn is standing at the front gate of the school with her moms, well technically foster moms, but she doesn't care. It doesn't matter to Kaitlynn. Arizona and Callie are her moms.

"Mama, do I have to go back to school?" Kaitlynn wondered nervously. She nervous because she's now in a new school. Her old school also wasn't safe or as good as a school as her new one is.

Arizona nodded, "Yes, monkey girl. You have to."

"Es muy importante, mi vida." Callie added

Kaitlynn sighed softly, "I wish I could stay with you, mama and mamí."

Arizona hugged her daughter, "I know, sweet girl, but you have to go to school to learn."

"Okay mama." Kaitlynn replied as she hugged her mama back "I'll go to school and I'll learn a lot. Then one day I can be a doctor like you and mamí." Then she turned and started to walk to the school.

"Have a good day en escuela, bebé." Callie announced

"I will, mamí." Kaitlynn responded before disappearing into the school.

Later at snack recess, Kaitlynn is sitting on the swing while eating her snack of taquitos that her mamí made for dinner last night. She's just sitting there quietly minding her own business. She looks sad, because she is. She wants her moms. She wants to be with them. She doesn't want to be at school.

Suddenly Kaitlynn sees a kid walking towards her. She rolls her eyes, "Ugh! What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if I could sit on the swing next to you?" The girl inquired

Kaitlynn sighed and then thought for a moment, "Sure sit if you want, but I want to be alone so I'm leaving." Then she stood up from the swing and ran off to the big open grass field. She sat down criss-cross applesauce in the middle of the grass field. She remained there all by herself until recess was over.

After snack recess, during Science class Kaitlynn is sitting at her desk. Her and her class are watching a Bill Nye the Science guy video about Genes and DNA.

"This is interesting." Kaitlynn said to herself.

After the video was over, the teacher, Mr. Alker came back up in front of the class.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Alker asked

Nobody raised their hand or asked a question. As he is about to move on, Kaitlynn raises her hand.

"Yes Kaitlynn." Mr. Alker inquired

Kaitlynn took a breath, "Um...where do babies come from?"

Mr. Alker froze like a deer caught in head lights and the whole class turned to look at Kaitlynn. Nobody laughed or anything. They all just stared at her. It made her feel like a freak. Just like how she felt in all her old foster homes.

Kaitlynn shook her head, "Never mind. Forget I asked." Then she stood up and bolted out of the classroom with tears starting to stream down the chubby cheeks of the baby face that she still has.

Meanwhile back inside the classroom, Mr. Alker turns to his students, "Alright class, nobody move. I'll be right back." Then he walks out of the class to find Kaitlynn.

Mr. Alker finds Kaitlynn sitting on the brick planter outside the classroom. He sits down next to her, "Hey Kaitlynn, I'm sorry I froze. You just caught me off guard with that question."

"I..It's o..okay." Kaitlynn stuttered out through her tears.

Mr. Alker nodded, "Alright, but I think this is a question that you should ask your parents."

Kaitlynn sniffled as she gave a nod, "I...I wa...want t...ttttooo go h..home. I...I wa...want m...my mama."

"Alright well maybe you can go to the office and talk to her." Mr. Alker suggested "If you feel better after that then you can come back to class. If not, you're free to go home."

Kaitlynn nodded, "Okay. Thank you." Then Kaitlynn headed to the office and walked in.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." The secretary, Mrs. Kinschy told Kaitlynn without looking up from her computer and keyboard.

Kaitlynn sat down on the chair and waited patiently while swinging her legs gently.

A few moments later, Mrs. Kinschy turned her attention to Kaitlynn. "How can I help you?" Mrs. Kinschy asked the young girl

Kaitlynn took a breath, "Can I borrow the phone to call my mom?"

Mrs. Kinschy nodded, "Of course, sweets."

"Thank you. " Kaitlynn replied as she stood up, walked to the desk, picking up the phone and dialed her mama's number.

Meanwhile at the hospital, in the peds department with Arizona. She just scrubbing into a surgery and is in the OR room about to start the c-section, when suddenly her phone starts to ring. Arizona leans over to read the caller ID and notices it's her daughter's school.

"Can someone answer that and hold it up to my ear for me?" Arizona requested

The intern nodded, answered the call and held it up to Arizona's ear.

 _"Mama?" Arizona heard the voice through the phone say_

"Kaitlynn, baby, why aren't you in class?" Arizona questioned

 _"Mama, I can't do this. I want to come home." Kaitlynn cried_

Arizona took a breath, "Oh my monkey girl, I'm sorry. I can tell from your voice that you're having a bad day..."

Kaitlynn interrupted, _"Mama! In class, I asked the teacher a question. He froze and my classmates all stared at me like I was a freak or like I was crazy. It made me feel how I felt in all my old foster homes."_

"I'm so sorry, monkey girl, and I know you want to leave school but running from what makes you uncomfortable isn't the answer. You have to face the uncomfortable with your head high and tell it that you're not afraid. That you won't be scared away." Arizona explained

 _"Okay mama. I'll try."_ Kaitlynn assured her mother

Arizona sighed softly, "That's all I ask, sweet girl. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, mama." Kaitlynn replied before hanging up the phone. Then she looked at Mrs. Kinschy, "Thanks for letting me talk to my mom."

Mrs. Kinschy gave a nod, "You're welcome, sweetie. "

Kaitlynn smiled softly and then she headed back to her Science classroom. She's ready to be brave and face her classmates. For her mama and for herself. She's not going to run from what scares her anymore.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Do you like how Callie talks to Kaitlynn in Spanish? Or do you not like it? I'm learning Spanish in real life so I'm incorporating it into my story, especially since Callie does speak Spanish.


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona pulls up in the carpool to pick up Kaitlynn. She waits until her car gets to the front of the line, then she hears her daughter's name called, and soon after that Kaitlynn comes running to the car.

"Hi mama!" Kaitlynn exclaims as she gets into the backseat of the car.

"Hi monkey. How was the rest of your day?" Arizona greeted as she pulls away from the carpool and drives back to the hospital, since she has to go back to work.

"It was good, mama, but I missed you and mamí." Kaitlynn stated

Arizona nodded, "That's understandable. I missed you too, monkey. And I'm sure mamí missed you too."

"How was work, mama?" Kaitlynn inquired

"Work was good." Arizona replied "I got to deliver a baby today."

Kaitlynn smiled, "Cool. And that reminds me. " Then she added, "Mama, where do babies come from?"

Arizona freezes up. She's unsure of what to say, "Uh..."

"Mama? Where do babies come from?" Kaitlynn repeated slowly

"Well, sweet girl, babies are created by a mom and a dad." Arizona started

Kaitlynn rolled her eyes, "Duh, mama! I know that, but how?"

"Um how about we talk about this later with mamí." Arizona suggested

Kaitlynn sighed softly, "Why won't you answer my question, mama?"

"Oh look we're at the hospital." Arizona observed as she pulled into a parking space "And I really have to get back to work, so can you please just drop the whole baby thing and get out of the car."

Kaitlynn stubbornly crossed her arms and shook her head, "No! I'll get out after you answer my question and stop dancing around the subject."

Arizona sighed as she got out of the car and then climbed into the backseat, "Kaitlynn, monkey, I promise we will talk about this later at home with mamí. Right now is not the time for this conversation. Just trust me on this."

"Why are you being such a hypocrite, mama?" Kaitlynn inquired "You're a baby doctor and you refuse to tell your own daughter about where babies come from." Then she added angrily, "Fine then! I'll ask mamí. I HATE YOU, MAMA!"

"Kaitlynn." Arizona started

Kaitlynn ignored her mother, got out of the car, slammed the door, and headed straight for the hospital with angry tears flowing from her eyes.

Arizona sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her hair, before getting out of the car and walking into the hospital

Meanwhile with Kaitlynn, she is running through the hospital halls when she is stopped by one of the attendings.

"Hey kid, no running. This is a hospital, not a playground." Owen yelled firmly

Kaitlynn stopped and shuddered as his voice, "I...I'm sorry, sir. I...I'm just looking for my mom."

Owen softened his voice when he heard the scaredness in her voice and he could also tell that she has been crying, "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I could help you find your mom. I just need to know who she is."

"No." Kaitlynn replied as she shook her head and backed away from him scared of being hit. "And again, I'm sorry for running." Then she walked briskly to find her mamí.

"Mamí!" Kaitlynn yelled frantically as she searched for Callie "Mamí! Mamí!" Then she leaned her back against the wall, slid down, rested her head on her knees, and cried.

Arizona caught up with Kaitlynn and sat down next to her, "Hey monkey."

Kaitlynn turned and faced her back towards Arizona, "GO AWAY!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Arizona started

"Why?" Kaitlynn asked "Why wouldn't you answer my question?"

Arizona took a breath, "You're my little girl. I guess...I just want to preserve the little bit of innocence you have left. Especially since most of it was taken away when you were so young."

Kaitlynn turned and faced Arizona, "Oh mama, I'll always be your little girl, but I really want to know where babies come from."

"Alright well I promise mamí and I will tell you together as soon as we get home." Arizona told her daughter "We need to tell you together."

Kaitlynn nodded, "Okay mama. And I don't really hate you."

"I know, monkey girl, I know." Arizona responded

"I love you, mama." Kaitlynn said as she hugged her mama.

Arizona hugged her daughter back, "I love you too, sweet girl. I love you so much. More than you could possibly imagine." Then she pulled back from the hug a few moments later, "Okay let's get you to the hospital daycare. I have to get back to work and you, my dear daughter cannot wander the halls."

Kaitlynn smiled and laughed slightly, "Okay mama."

Then Kaitlynn and Arizona stood up and started to walk towards the hospital daycare. On the way there, Kaitlynn told her mama about the doctor who had scared her.

"Mama, one of the doctors yelled at me for running in the hall which I know I shouldn't have been doing, but can you tell him that his tone of voice scared me." Kaitlynn wondered

Arizona nodded, "Of course, monkey. Who was the doctor?"

Kaitlynn shrugged and then described him, "I don't know his name, but he has a deep voice. Kind of gruff sounding with an accent. It sounds kind of Scottish. Red hair and a stubbly beard. He was wearing navy blue scrubs. Like yours and mamí's."

"Oh that's Dr. Hunt." Arizona stated

Kaitlynn shrugged again, "Yeah I guess."

"Okay I'll talk to him, but you don't have to be afraid of him, sweet girl. He won't hurt you. He couldn't." Arizona explained

Kaitlynn nodded tentatively, "Okay mama. Well we're here, so bye. I'll see you later."

"Bye monkey. See you later." Arizona replied as she watched her daughter walked into the daycare.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry there was no Callie in this. She'll definitely be in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

After Arizona watches Kaitlynn safely enter the hospital daycare, she (Arizona) turns and walks away. She heads back to the peds department, but on the way she makes a detour after paging Owen to on-call room 12. Arizona waits in the on-call room for a few minutes before the door opens and Owen walks in.

"You paged me, Robbins." Owen stated

Arizona nodded, "Yeah I need to talk to you about the little girl you stopped from running in the halls."

"How does that concern you?" Owen inquired confused

"Because her name is Kaitlynn and she's my daughter. Well mine and Callie's. Or at least she will be after we adopt her. But that wasn't why I paged you. " Arizona explained "When you yelled at her, it terrified her. She wasn't scared of you though. Just the tone of voice you used."

Owen looked puzzled, but nodded, "Okay I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to get hurt or to run into anyone."

"She gets that and she knows she wasn't supposed to be running in the halls, but Kaitlynn...well she's been abused by men. And when you yelled at her she was afraid that you'd hit her." Arizona explained

Owen gave an understanding nod, "Oh so that's why she backed away from me."

"Yeah so please just be more cautious of your tone and body language around Kaitlynn should you encounter or have to talk to her." Arizona told him

"Of course. I will. I promise." Owen assured Arizona. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, but I would never hurt her."

Arizona nodded, "I know and thank you." Then she quickly walked out of the on-call room.

Arizona headed on her way to find Callie, but she was paged by Dr. Karev '911. Peds. Room 312'. Arizona ran straight to the peds department and into room 312 where she found that one on the more sick patients was having a seizure.

After helping and stabilizing her patient, Arizona headed back to find Callie. On the way, she decided to page Callie 'SOS. Kaitlynn.' was the message she sent on her pager.

Meanwhile with Callie, she feels her pager buzz, takes it out to see who is paging her and sees that it's Arizona. Callie walks to meet Arizona in their special meeting room (on-call room 2). When she walks in, she notices Arizona in there waiting for her.

"What's going on with Kaitlynn? Is she alright?" Callie asked concerned

Arizona nodded, "Kaitlynn's fine, but we have a lot of explaining to do."

"Why?" Callie inquired "What do we have to explain?"

Arizona took a breath, "She wants to know where babies come from?"

"Oh." Callie replied "I..I assumed she already knew. I mean, she's ten years old."

Arizona shook her head, "No. I don't think she's ever felt safe enough to ask anyone before."

Callie gave a nod, "So when should we have the birds and the bees talk with our little girl?"

"Tonight. I promised her we'd talk about it tonight." Arizona stated

"Alright. I'll have to make sure to get home at a reasonable hour." Callie responded

Arizona nodded, "Yeah and which ever one of us is done with work first will be take Kaitlynn home. She's at the hospital day care."

"Okay." Callie said before she turned and walked out of the on-call room. Then Arizona followed and walked out of the on-call room after Callie.

That night after Callie and Arizona get off work, they meet at home and sit down on the couch in the living room with Kaitlynn to talk to her. Callie and Arizona sit in silence for a few moments as they try and figure out what to say to their little girl. Then Kaitlynn interrupts their silence.

"Mama? Mamí? What are you waiting for?" Kaitlynn inquired. Then she looked at Arizona, "Mama, you promised we'd talk."

Arizona nodded, "I know I did, Monkey, and we will talk. I promise."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kaitlynn wondered curiously

Callie sighed softly, "Well, mi vida, this isn't exactly going to be a pleasant conversation, but I guess it has to happen."

"Okay Mamí. I understand." Kaitlynn replied with a nod "Just please tell me where babies come from."

Callie took a breath, "Alright so when a man and a woman love each other they...well they first get married and..."

"Then why are you and mama married to each other?" Kaitlynn interrupted

"That's a good question. Well, sweet girl, marriage is typically between a man and a woman, but sometimes two men get married and sometimes two woman get married, because they love each other." Arizona explained

Kaitlynn nodded, "Oh okay mama." Then she turned to Callie, "You can continue now, Mamí."

"Alight well as I was saying, they get married first and in a marriage between a man and a woman when they decide to have a baby, they...well they have sex." Callie started

"What's sex?" Kaitlynn questioned

Callie turned to Arizona with a look that says, 'You can take this one.'

Arizona rolled her eyes at her wife and then turned to Kaitlynn, "Well Monkey, sex is...well it's supposed to be good, but there is such thing as good touch and bad touch. If anyone ever touches you in an uncomfortable place or touches your private part also known as your vagina, I want you to let me or Mamí know. Or another trusted adult."

"Do you understand, Kaitlynn?" Callie asked

Kaitlynn furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "I think so." Then she added, "So when Mr. Aarons took off my shirt and caressed my flat boobs that was a bad touch, right?"

"Yeah, but when did that happen?" Arizona wondered concerned "And who's Mr. Aarons?"

Kaitlynn took a breath, "Don't worry, moms. It was before I knew you. Mr. Aarons was an old foster father of mine. I was seven." Then she added, "But you still haven't answered my question. Where do babies come from?"

"Well they grow inside a woman's uterus." Callie stated

Kaitlynn shook her head and rolled her eyes exasperated, "How does the baby get there? In the uterus, I mean?"

Arizona took a deep breath, "Okay so when a man and a woman have sex, the woman has eggs inside of her that get fertilized by the man's sperm. If the fertilization takes, then a baby grows from the woman's eggs. Then about nine months later, the woman goes into labor and pushes the baby out of her vagina. And thus a baby is born."

"Does that answer your question, bebé?" Callie wondered

Kaitlynn nodded and made a disgusted face, "Yeah. Now I'm going to bed. Good night, mom and Mamí. I love you." Then she stood up, hugged her moms, and then started to head towards her bedroom.

"We love you too, sweet girl." Arizona replied

Then Callie added, "Good night. Sweet dreams, mi vida."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I hope the 'Talk' was okay. I did my best considering that my parents never talked to me about this since I never asked, I guess.


	17. Chapter 17

That night after Kaitlynn went to bed, Arizona talked to Callie about Kaitlynn's outburst earlier that day.

"So Kaitlynn had a little outburst today." Arizona stated

Callie's interest was peaked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Arizona replied "After I wouldn't explain to her where babies come from because I didn't want to have that conversation without you."

Callie gave a nod, "Yeah that makes sense. Thanks for not saying anything without me." Then she asked, "What in particular did our darling daughter do? Or what did she say?"

"She called me a hypocrite and said she hated me before running out of the car, which was parked I might add. Then she ran into the hospital to find you. Once I found her in the hospital, she and I had a calm conversation which she apologized at the end of."

Callie took a breath, "Okay well tomorrow we need to have a talk with our girl. We can't let her think that kind of behavior is okay."

"I couldn't agree more, love." Arizona responded

The next morning is a Saturday, Kaitlynn doesn't have school, but Callie has to work. Arizona only has to go in if she gets paged. Other than that she has the day off. Kaitlynn walks downstairs still in her pajamas to find her moms sitting on the couch.

"Um morning mamas. What's going on?" Kaitlynn wondered

Callie patted the space in between her and Arizona, "Why don't you come have a seat, bebe. Mama and I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble, mamas?" Kaitlynn asked as she cautiously walked toward them

"We need to talk about your outburst yesterday." Arizona stated

Kaitlynn furrowed her eyebrows, "But I apologized, mama. I said I was sorry."

Arizona nodded, "I know you did, but it's still not okay for you to yell at me or mamí or any other adult for that matter. And furthermore, you don't get to run away from me when I'm talking to you."

"Okay mama." Kaitlynn replied "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I know, bebe, and mama and I won't be giving you a punishment this time, but next time we will." Callie explained "Right now we are just going to explain the rules to you, so that you'll know for next time."

Kaitlynn gave a nod, "Okay mamí."

"The first rule is listen to and respect your parents and elders. If mamí and I tell you something, we expect you to listen, follow directions, and not ask questions. No arguing, no whining, and no sass or back talk." Arizona explained

Then Callie added, "And the second rule is you don't get to run if you don't get your way. You can't pin mama and I against each other, because mama and I are a team."

"Third rule. No lying. It's important to always tell the truth." Arizona told her daughter

Kaitlynn gave a sigh and looked down, "I broke all those rules already. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, monkey. You didn't know the rules then, and mamí and I have already forgiven you." Arizona assured her daughter

Kaitlynn nodded, "Okay mama." Then she asked, "Are there anymore rules, mamas?"

"And lastly think before you act." Callie added

"I will, mamas." Kaitlynn agreed as she hugged them both "I'm sorry again about my outburst, mama."

Arizona shook her head, "Clean slate. You've already apologized and been forgiven, monkey."

Kaitlynn smiled, "I love you, mama."

"And I love you too, sweet girl." Arizona replied

Then Kaitlynn turned to Callie, "And I love you too, mamí."

"I love you more than you will ever know, mi vida." Callie told the girl

"So is there anything you want to do today?" Arizona asked

Kaitlynn thought for a moment, "Um...can we go to the zoo? I haven't been in years. Since before my dad abandoned me."

"Sure. Anything you want, my little love." Arizona replied

Then Callie interrupted, "But first lets eat some breakfast. Then you can get dressed, and if you want me or mama can do your hair."

"Okay." Kaitlynn replied. Then she turned to Arizona, "Mama, will you please do my hair?"

"Of course, monkey girl." Arizona told her daughter

Kaitlynn smiled and kissed her mama's cheek, "Thanks mama." Then she rushed upstairs to get dressed.

Arizona smiled and laughed slightly, "I love that little girl."

"Me too. She's a terrific little girl." Callie stated

Later at the zoo, Kaitlynn is looking around at all the animals in awe, while Callie and Arizona smile happily at their daughter's happiness and excitement.

"Mamas?" Kaitlynn called a little sad "Look at that giraffe. Look it's neck is all crooked. Why is it like that?"

"Um...I don't know, bebé." Callie answered her daughter

Kaitlynn turned to Arizona, "Mama?"

Arizona shrugged, "I'm sorry. I don't have an answer either, sweet girl. Maybe he or she was born like that."

"Like a birth defect?" Kaitlynn wondered "Do you think it hurts?"

"Yeah. It's precisely like a birth defect, and I don't know if it hurts." Arizona responded

Kaitlynn nodded, "I hope it doesn't hurt."

"Me too, monkey." Arizona agreed

Someone passed by the two moms and their daughter and gave them a look of disgust.

"Ew!" The person commented before turning to the kid "I feel sorry for you, kid."

Kaitlynn furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? My moms are amazing and I love them."

"You know that what they are doing is a sin and that they are going to hell right?" The person asked

"It's none of your business. Who my moms love doesn't concern you." Kaitlynn defended "Now stop putting my moms down. And actually you are the one going to help for being a homophobic idjit."

The person huffed and walked away.

Kaitlynn smiled to herself and then turned to her moms and hugged them. Arizona and Callie hugged their daughter, engulfing her in a mama sandwich.

Kaitlynn looked up to her moms, "Mamas, can we go home? I just want to go home now?"

"Sí mi bebé. Si lo desea." Callie replied

Kaitlynn nodded, "Yo deseo, mamí."

"Then let's go home, my vida." Callie stated "We can play a game, like monopoly or something."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story. I hope this chapter is okay. I'm not entirely sure that it flows well, so I hope it does.


End file.
